User blog:Lord Andrew Mallace/Every Battle must come to an End
Interesting Day I don't need to explain what happened today, but I want to make something clear. I do apologize for hurting CaptainGoldvane2, who I wish to keep as a friend, but my actions were more directed at our wonderfully excellent chad mod Matthew Blastshot. Not only has he now released emotional distress and admitting to numerous attempts at harming Breasly's virtue, but also takes out his emotional issues on the community. And to me, that is unnaccetable. So we thought we'd change our pictures to get him to stop.. obviously it didn't work out to well. Apologies Obviously, flaws occured on both sides of the .. say "table." I do now accept the terms per pistols blog and realize that we may have been out of term. Both sides agree that my BNO administration is targeted like an instant scapegoat. Breasly's recent blog implied evidence from GOldvane as to that. Nonetheless, I agree that the fighting needs to stop, but I request in return that the bias be gone, as per that blog. I am a bit upset I did not attend the meeting that I was invited to by John, but I was too upset with Blastshot. His performance today deppressed me grealty. I am not saying that ours was much better, but as a chat mod he represents the admin team, and if he cannot do so respectfully, that hurts the entire administration. I apologzie especially to Goldvane who obviously is smart enough to take breaks, like I should do, when I become a bit to upset with emontionally distressed people like blasty. I will also be changing back my profile picture, although it still has meaning. I do want also to give a brief apologies to the rest of the admin team as we all know by now hopefully, Breasly and i "weren't trying to get a reaction" out of them. We have good times on minecraft and overall, a good time on the wiki, so lets not break that relationship over an avatar-turned-war issue. Kat and Step are found to play with on minecraft (lol we've had our fair share) and the rest are great overall. Except Parax... he stole my title of chuchu OVERLORD! @Jack Pistol- Do not resign because you "let down the community." bleh this is hard to type, I hate emotional drama. But whats necessary is necessary. Remember our skype conversation and do not give up as one the best mods here. The BNO. I personally will take responsibility for any more of the BNO members actions beyond this point, and complaints may come direclty to me if it becomes a harrasement Issue. I will see to it that they are toned down to more approriate and managable levels and lower the level of chat-misbehaves in its name. And Jerry and I won't share our secret-tickle-fun-time on chat anymore. JIm Logan Wow. you sure made yourself look horrid today. I am very upset with your actions, lest, we're all upset with all of our actions today no matter how "blown out of proportion" they were. The chat was copied to us, and I was surpised how many times you said "I just don't care about that know-it-all 13 year old" (Breasly.) 2 things: 1 hes 14, you fool, And second, if you dare say anything against him like that again and it becomes harrasement, I will gladly share it with the rest of the admins to prove that you are an arrogant little wrestle lover. I bet you don't even wrestle.. when's the last time you went to the gym. Finally I apologize to everyone who had to take part in this bloody drama. Drama is my number 1 most hated factor. roleplay is different, as its not drama, its all just FAKE. Some who can't handle it do become EMOTIONAL, but thats different. I do take responsibility for my actions, but ask that the position of Matthew Blastshot be reconsidered on many levels. Again, I apologize espcially to Goldvane, who is such a role model ( and I will take after his "taking a break idea) and overall successful admin. I bid luck that Pistol will not leave, as he shouldn't. Hope to continue to be a part of this community, with the BNO at lower levels, but also with the targetting of all BNO members, including myself breasly and garland, and breasly himself as an "admin-hater" (which we proved wrong today with the meeting) gone. Thanks - Talk Category:Blog posts